Excuse-moi, mon ange
by Plume-De-Yume
Summary: Gakupo est un professeur de musique. Voilà que l'année commence, et il se trouve en charge d'une classe de première année dans le collège Vocaloid. Cependant, une petite blondinette va venir bousculer sa vie, dans un sens auquel il ne s'y attendait pas... Jusqu'au jour où tout bascula. "Je m'appelle Gakupo Kamui, et voici notre histoire."
1. Chapter 1

Vvoilà une fiction GakupoxRin [Qui devait être à la base un MikuxLuka mais je n'arrivais pas du tout à me mettre en Luka.] ! :D

Il n'y aurait sûrement que le point de vue de notre cher Gakupo ![Peut-être un peu de Rin par-ci par-là à la rigueur.~]

Chapitre 1/

C'était une erreur.

Si si ! Je ne l'avais pas fait exprès. Je ne voulais pas _cela_. Je m'en veux, maintenant ! Mais je vais plutôt vous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé et _pourquoi_ je vais faire sa...

.

..

...

Maintenant que j'y repense, je me souviens qu'on était en décembre. C'est fou comme les détails reviennent vite. Mais d'abord, je vais vous dire qui je suis. Mon prénom est Gakupo. Gakupo Kamui. A l'époque j'avais 26 ans. Maintenant... Ça n'a plus d'importance. Je suis professeur de chant dans le collège Vocaloid.

Comme tout les matins depuis d'ailleurs quelques années -3 ans en tout.- je me rendais au collège. Je me souviens qu'ils y avaient deux nouveaux cette année. C'était Luka, ma collège, qui m'avait dit sa la veille. Je me demande si elle s'en souvient. Peut-être  
Ou peut-être pas.

Enfin. J'étais arrivé au collège. Il était 8 heures  
A cette époque, l'établissement ouvrait à 8h10.

Exceptionnellement, en hiver, nous ouvrions à 8h.

Le collège ouvrait au moment où je suis descendu de ma voiture. Puis le bus est arrivé. Il y a eu tout les habitués qui sont descendus : Miku et Mikuo, Gumi et Gumo, Neru et Nero, Lily, Gumi, et plein d'autre. Puis, il y a eu _eux. _Enfin, _Elle_ et lui.

Ils se tenaient par la main. Tous les deux étaient blonds, et avaient les yeux d'un bleus azurs. Le garçon était un peu plus grand qu'_elle_. La fille portait une chemise jaune et un jean noir, et le garçon une chemise et un jean jaune. Ça m'a fait rire, sur le coup. Des jumeaux, et ils semblaient très fusionnels.

J'ai deviné sa dès le début. Ça crevait les yeux, qu'ils étaient jumeaux.

-Écoute, Len, sérieusement si ça se trouve on est même pas dans le bon établissement ! A couiné la fille.

-Rin, tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu là ? A ricané son frère.

Rin.

Je n'aurais pas du écouter cette conversation, je le sais. Mais ...

Oh bordel.

Voilà, je me remets à pleurer.

C'est son prénom.

Mais il faut que je continu, sinon vous ne pourrez pas comprendre mon choix.

-Mais Leeeen... Hé, dit, cette fois tu me laisses pas toute seule comme l'année dernière hein ? Tu n'as pas intérêt !

-Je t'ai promis de rester avec toi, tu t'en rappelles ?

-Oui, mais tu m'avais dit la même chose la dernière fois !

-On avait 13 ans.

-On a encore 13 ans, Len.

-Plus pour longtemps.

-C'est vrai. 26 jour. Ouaaah. Avait ricané Rin en entraînant son frère vers l'entrée.

Après, je me souviens que Kaito m'avait sauté dessus. Et moi j'avais pensé:

"Purée, qu'il est collant !"

Et lui il avait dit :

-Hey, Gaku' !

Tout joyeux.

Je sais qu'il l'est moins maintenant.

Mais on ne savait rien à l'époque.

Je crois que j'aurais préféré retourner à cette époque et qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais. Qu'on soit rester ainsi.

Mais c'est impossible.

Bref.

Kaito et moi, on a toujours été proche. Depuis toujours, même si il est plus jeune que moi. Il avait à peine 20 ans. Un jeunot.

-Hey, Kaito.

-Bon, on reste sous la neige ou on rentre ?

C'est seulement maintenant que je me suis rendu compte qu'il neigeait.

Et qu'_elle_ me regardait.

Elle m'a sourit.

J'ai souri en réponse.

Elle m'a tiré la langue.

Je suis resté à la fixer d'un air surpris.

Elle m'a regardé d'un air étrange.

J'ai arqué un sourcil.

Kaito m'a tapé l'épaule.

J'ai même pas répliqué.

Elle a encore sourit et m'a regardé d'un air "Tu regretteras, mon vieux."

Comme si elle savait.

Comme si elle savait, bordel !

Et puis, elle s'est retournée et est parti en criant "Leeeeeeen !Attends moi ! "

Kaito a éclaté de rire et m'a de nouveau frapper.

Cette fois, je ne me suis pas privé et je l'ai frappé à mon tour.

Il a grogné et nous sommes rentrés dans la salle des profs.

-Bah alors, vieux tombeur ! Tu dragues les gamines, maintenant ? C'était quoi cet air de "J'te retrouve quand tu veux, ma poulette ?"~

-Je préfère draguer des gamines, que de rester vieux mec à baver devant Meiko !

Il s'est empourpré.

Kaito avait toujours aimé Meiko.

Je sais pas comment il fait.

Cette fille est un dragon.

Sérieusement !

Mais maintenant, elle a changé.

Mais je dois continué à vous expliquer.

Je sais que pour le moment, ça n'a aucun sens. Mais écoutez bien, d'accord ?

Les cours ont commencés.

Je me suis dirigé vers ma classe. Des premières années.

Et les jumeaux étaient dedans.

La jeune Rin m'a lancé un regard du genre "Tiens, encore toi."

J'ai carrément ignoré.

Parce que je n'avais rien à dire.

Tout le monde est entré en classe.

Je me suis assis sur mon bureau -foutu habitude ! - et j'ai toisé tout le monde.

-Bon ! Je vous souhaite à tous la bienvenue dans le collège de musique Vocaloid ! Je suis votre professeur de musique, Gakupo Kamui. Vous pouvez m'appelez Kamui-Sensei. Où Gakupo-Sensei. Enfin bref ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce collège. Aujourd'hui on va se contenter de faire un peu connaissance. Normalement, vous avez amenez vos papiers de partitions qu'on vous a demandé ? Si vous en avez envie, vous n'avez écrire vite fait une mélodie et si vous avez envie -encore- nous la présentez !

Tout les élèves ont criés de joie.

J'étais sur que sa leur plairaient.

J'ai vu Rin donner un coup de coude à son frère.

-Allez quoi ! A-t-elle chuchoté.

-Nan Rin, on a pas fini la chanson...

-Mais allez quoi !

-On a que le début !

-Justement ! On aura l'avis d'un prof' et on avancera mieux !

-Rin, t'es pas possible.

-Oh Len, allez s'il te plaît !

-Non, Rin. J'veux pas, j'veux pas ! Ronchonna Len.

-Tant pis, je vais chanter toute seule alors !

J'ai vu Len qui soupirait, et finalement les jumeaux se sont levés, sous le crie joyeux de Rin.

Franchement, elle a une très belle voix.

-On va chanter nous, Gakupo-Sensei ! ~ S'est-elle exclamée Rin, toute joyeuse. Mais nous n'avons que le début..

-Bien. Vos noms ?

-Rin et Len Kagamine !

J'ai hoché la tête et noté le nom.

-Vous pouvez commencez.

**_Une petite flamme s'est levée dans mon coeur_**  
**_Une passion qui m'incendie avant même que je ne le sache_**  
**_Mon papillon s'est envolé ici et là_**  
**_C'est une balance qui s'est enlevée et qui tombe sur tes mains_**

**_Cela va permettre à nos mains de s'entremêler_**  
**_Et s'embrasser passionnément_**  
**_Car notre amour est inoubliable_**  
**_Nous sommes gonflées a bloc !_**

**_Blottissons-nous et montrons que notre amour n'est pas faux_**  
**_S'il te plait laisse moi le croire, embrasse-moi et change le monde_**  
**_Intoxiquée par ton amour, je veux me noyer dans ces moments enchantés._**

Et toujours comme si elle le savait, elle m'a regardé durant toute la durée de la chanson.

Si ça se trouve, elle le savait.

Et si tout avait été prévu ?

Mais je ne savais pas ce qui se passerai si je tombais dans son piège.

Où elle dans le mien.

Où peut-être je suis tombé dans son piège et elle dans le mien.

Mais lorsque la chanson fut terminé, tout le monde a applaudi.

Elle m'a encore sourit.

Je lui ai rendu rendu son sourire.

Elle est retournée à sa place, tirant son frère derrière elle.

-Bien. C'est une jolie chanson, il n'y rien à redire. Vos voix s'accordent très bien, je pense qu'un instrumental est à envisager.

Rin a lancé un "Tu vois je te l'avais dit." à Len.

Ce dernier l'a ignoré.

Les cours ont repris, normalement.

Je n'ai pas vu la journée défilé.

La rentrée s'était bien passée.

Lorsque la dernière sonnerie, annonçant la fin de la journée a retenti, tout le monde a couru pour sortir du collège.

Moi je suis resté un peu plus longtemps.

J'avais encore un peu de travail.

Cette année, je voulais faire apprendre un chant au première année.

Mais lequel ?

J'ai soupiré et je me suis levé.

-Quel journée !

On a frappé à la porte.

Je suis allé ouvrir.

-Tiens.

Rin.

Je ne l'avais pas revu de la journée.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? Vous ne rentrez pas chez vous ? A-t-elle demandé en penchant la tête.

-J'ai encore quelque trucs à régler. Et toi, tu ne devrais pas rentrer d'ailleurs ?

-Bah, Len se débrouillera tout seul ! Notre chanson vous a vraiment plu où vous avez fait genre ?

Franchement, elle m'a surpris à me demander sa.

-Non non elle était très jolie.

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait travailler l'instrumental, là ?

Elle avait toujours réussie à me surprendre.

Je sais pas pourquoi.

J'ai hoché la tête.

-Si tu veux. Entre.

Je l'ai laissé passée, et elle m'a remercié.

-Vous savez, Len et moi on passe beaucoup de temps tout les deux mais ... J'ai l'impression qu'il me cache des choses parfois.

Elle s'est assise sur mon bureau.

Foutu habitude ?

Ou pur hasard?

En tout cas, je me suis assis a côté d'elle.

-C'est à cause du temps. Ça sépare les gens, les gens important mais ça aide à en retrouver d'autre.

Purée.

Maintenant, je me sens con d'avoir balancé un truc pareil à une gosse de 14 ans.

-Vous avez sûrement raison. Il n'empêche que Len a toujours était quelqu'un de très réservé et moi ... Pas du tout.

Ça, je confirme.

_-Tu m'en veux ?_

_-Pas du tout.  
_

Ce sont ces trois petits mots qu'elle sortait le plus souvent. Je m'en souviens bien.

Pas.

Du.

Tout.

Comme elle aurait pu me sortir

"Le ciel est bleu."

Elle me sortait

"Pas du tout".

Étonnant.

Elle est étonnante.

-C'est vrai que ton frère à l'air plus timide que toi. Mais tu as quelqu'un sur qui comptait, tu dois être heureuse.

Et là, je n'ai jamais oublié ce moment ... Surprenant.

-Vous ?

Je lui ai dit qu'elle a quelqu'un sur qui comptait - sur le coup je pensais à Len !- et là... Elle a du mal comprendre et à penser que je parlais de moi.

-Non, ton frère.

Elle a reniflé.

-Je ne sais pas. Mais je peux quand même comptait sur vous, hein ?

-Bien sur. Je suis ton professeur, c'est normal.

-Vous êtes long à la détente.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

J'ai l'air d'un idiot.

_T'es idiot, choux._

-En tant qu'ami, je peux compter sur vous ?

Alors là...

Je m'y attendais pas.

Et pourtant, Rin parlait sérieusement.

Comme si elle avait toujours su.

Bordel, je ne pourrai jamais savoir si elle savait où pas !

J'aurais pas du lui répondre sa.

Mais je l'ai fait quand même.

-Si tu y tiens.

Quatre mots, qui ont fait basculer deux vies.

Quatre mots, qui m'ont coûter cher.

-Merci. Alors on le fait, cet instrumental ?

-Bien. Tu as pensé avec ton frère a des instruments en particulier ?

-Euh... On y pas trop réfléchi...

-Bon, bah on va voir sa ensemble.

_Promets moi qu'on sera toujours ensemble._

J'aurai aimé lui promettre.

Maintenant...

Je peux lui promettre une chose.

_**J'arrive.** **Attends-moi.**_

_****_Fin ~

Voili voilou pour ce GakupoXRin ! ~ J'avoue que pour le moment, ça me plaît bien ! :D

Si vous avez des questions, vous pouvez me les poser hein je mords pas...

Enfin...

Bon ok je me tais et je sors !

A bientôt ! 8D


	2. Chapter 2

**Voila comme promis le chapitre 2 de "Excuse-Moi mon ange." **

**Je ne sais pas trop quel chapitre je posterai ensuite, je bosse sur ma collab' avec Kagamine-LenxRin. Donc ce sera surement le premier chapitre de cette fameuse collab' qui sera postée en premier ! :)  
**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

Chapter 2.

/

Vous savez, quand j'y repense, Rin elle ne pleurait presque pas.

Très rarement.

Je vous assure.

Rin, elle détestait pleurer, elle trouvait ça insupportable.

Alors, elle souriait, encore et encore.

Mais si j'avais seulement vu qu'elle pleurait le soir, on en serait pas là.

C'est fou, comme on se rend compte des choses après que sa soit passé.

Foutu esprit humain!

Ouais, mais Rin c'était un sourire ambulant.

Vous le savez déjà ?

Oh.

Je m'égare, un peu.

C'est parce que ...

C'est parce que...

_Tu pourrais pas finir tes phrases, choux ?_

Enfin bon.

Rin et moi avions bossés très dur sur cet instrumental.

Résultat final : Piano.

C'est que Mademoiselle Rin est difficile, en plus.

Ça ne lui retire pas de charme, ça lui en ajoute.

Plusieurs fois, ça m'a fait rire de la voir indécise entre la guitare, le violon et le piano.

Elle s'est énervée, aussi à un moment.

Mais c'était plus à dire

"Oh, c'est mignon."

Que

"Oh mince, elle m'fait peur !"

J'avais sourit malgré moi, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

Vers 18h30, elle est finalement partie.

Nous avions bien avancé.

On avait juste l'instrument.

Ouais, bon.

On avait peut-être pas autant avancer que cela, finalement...

Enfin bon.

J'ai fini ce que j'avais à finir, et je suis rentré.

En voiture.

Il pleuvait des cordes.

J'y voyais rien !

Heureusement que j'ai mis mes phares.

Autrement, je l'aurai percutée.

Au début, je ne l'ai pas reconnu.

C'est juste quand j'ai vu ses grands yeux bleus azurs, j'ai eu le déclic.

Rin ?

Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, sous la pluie ?

Tu m'as dis "Je rentre".

Tu t'en souviens ?

Tu t'es disputée avec ton frère ?

J'ai vu juste ?

J'ai garé la voiture, et j'ai pris ma veste.

Quand je suis sortie de la voiture, elle n'était plus là.

Et moi j'avais l'air d'un idiot.

Oui, un idiot trempé de la tête au pied qui a cru voir une élève qu'il vient à peine de rencontrer en plein milieu de la ville.

Ouais un bel idiot, quoi.

Un idiot qui a halluciné en croyant qu'une première année était sous la pluie.

Mmh.

Ouais, un idiot.

J'ai repris ma route, en faisant gaffe.

Bah ouais, si jamais une fausse élève surgissait au beau milieu de la route en hurlant "Gakupo-Sensei".

Ouais, bon, là OK...

Ça parait improbable.

Bref.

Je suis rentré chez moi, dans mon appart' tout en haut d'un immeuble au fin fond d'une ville dont je n'arrive pas à retenir le nom tellement c'est compliqué.[N.A : C'est l'influence de l'auteure.~]

Quand on passe d'un collège immense et rempli d'élèves à un appartement modeste et pour seule compagnie trois poissons rouges bah...

Ça choque toujours un peu.

C'est ce que ma mère me disait souvent.

"Trouve toi vite une femme, Gaku' ! Sinon, dans ton appartement, ce sera le vide et le silence complet !"

Tu vois, Maman...

Tu as eu raison.

Même si maintenant..

C'est trop tard.

De toute manière ma décision est prise.

Tu vas m'en vouloir, Papa et toi vous allez m'en vouloir.

Mais c'est ma vie et si je veux la vivre ainsi, je la vivrai ainsi.

Tant pis pour les conséquences.

_Quand tu parles comme ça, ça me fait rire, Choux.~_

Tu me faisais rire, tu sais ?

C'est ma faute, de toute manière.

C'est toujours ma faute!

Comme cette fois-là, avec Kaito, dans le jardin de Sweet Ann , ma voisine.

Bah on était des gamins !

J'avais pété un carreau.

Kaito a voulu se dénoncer à ma place, je lui ai que ce n'était pas la peine, que j'assumerai les conséquences.

J'ai toujours été comme ça.

Enfin bon.

J'ai accroché mon manteau et je me suis mis à accorder ma guitare.

J'avais oublié de le faire ce matin.

Manque de temps, je crois.

C'est une belle connerie, le temps, vous ne trouvez pas ?

On se dit "Ouais j'aurais le temps, de toute manière j'suis jeune."

Et puis trois ans plus tard, tu te retrouves coincé et tu te dis "Ah merde. J'aurai du bosser."

Enfin, ça, c'est le cas de ma soeur.

Moi j'ai toujours bossé comme un malade.

Tch.

En parlant de ma soeur, j'entends ma sonnerie de téléphone.

-Oui, Gakuko ?

-Hey, Nii-san ! ~ Comment que tu vas ?

Son ton...

Ca me rend triste pour elle, d'ailleurs.

Enfin bon, personne ne pouvait prévoir.

-Moyennement.

-Ouaip', comme d'hab'.~

Elle a ri.

Ma soeur avait cette faculté que je n'ai pas de pouvoir rire de tout et n'importe quoi.

Comme quoi.

La vie est pas si bien faite que ça.

-Et toi, comment ça va ?

Je connais déjà la réponse.

-Du feu de dieu !~

Je le savais.

Ma soeur va tout le temps bien.

-Tant mieux alors. Ta rentrée ?

-Ennuyante comme pas possible. T'imagine pas. Meiko-Sensei est rabat-joie !

Je ne vous l'ai pas dit ?

Excusez-moi.

Gakuko étudie au collège Vocaloid en dernière année.

Même si nous ne vivons plus sous le même toit depuis la mort de Papa, à mes 17 ans, nous gardions contact régulièrement.

J'ai pas déjà dit que mon père était mort à mes 17 ans ?

Accident de voiture.

Je suis le seul survivant.

Un truc tout débile.

Mon père avait la vue trouble en ce moment, il a dérapé sur la chaussée qui était trempée d'eau et voilà.

Je suis resté dans le coma...

Un ans ?

Un mois ?

Et puis, on s'en fiche, je suis vivant.

Elle ...

C'est...

Je ne veux pas en parler.

Enfin bon.

-Tu ne lui as pas causé trop de soucis ?

-Non, pas tant que ça. Enfin, pour cette fois, j'ai juste récolté deux heures de retenues.

J'ai soupiré.

Ma soeur est une catastrophe ambulante, je vous jurent.

-Tu es infernale, Gakuko.

-Venant de toi, j'prends ça pour un compliment ! ~

-Hm.

-Oh allez, décoince toi un peu ! Et côté cœur, comment tu vas ?

-Gakuko, ce genre de chose, ça ne te regarde pas !

-Tu me poses bien des questions pour moi et Miki, alors c'est à mon tour.

Ça, j'ai encore oublié de le dire.

Ma soeur préfère les femmes, moi, ça me gêne pas tant que ça du moment qu'elle est heureuse.

Miki est très gentille.

Étrange mais gentille.

-Tu sais, elle t'aime bien.

-Hm.

-Je te jure ! Elle ne parle pas énormément, Miki, mais elle est très gentille et elle aime beaucoup de monde.

-Et les étoiles.

-Oui, les étoiles aussi.

-C'est pas comme ça que vous vous êtes rencontrées ?

-Si, on était à l'Observatoire. Je lui ai marché dessus.

J'ai ricané.

Ma soeur est maladroite, ouais.

Ça, par contre, je ne le suis pas.

Dieu merci, je ne m'écroule pas tout les deux pas.

Pas comme ma soeur.

Enfin c'est un peu exagéré quand même, mais elle tombe énormément.

Vous savez, Rin aussi, elle était maladroite.

Elle revenait toujours avec des bleus sur tout le corps.

Les bras, les jambes.

Incroyable de voir une jeune fille si maladroite.

Pire que Gakuko.

Mais la grande différence, c'est que Rin éclatait de rire dès qu'elle tombait.

Surprenant, au début, je dois l'avouer.

Mais, ça a été vite contagieux.

Aah...

Vous savez, Rin, elle avait quelque chose en plus.

Je sais pas trop quoi, mais elle avait _Le_ truc qui attirait indéniablement l'œil.

Sa joie de vivre ?

Son sourire ?

Peut-être.

Son innocence ?

Ses gestes tendres envers tout le monde ?

Surement.

Mais elle avait la chose qui faisait sourire.

Ça fait bizarre de parler d'elle ainsi.

Parce que d'habitude, quand je parlais de ses qualités elle piquait un fard.

Je vous le promets, c'était...

Hilarant.

Je vous l'ai déjà dit ?

Mh.

Pardon.

C'est juste que...

Enfin...

Ça n'a pas d'importance.

-Gaku' ? Gaku' ? Hé oh ! Ta journée à toi ?

-O-oh ! Pardon Gakuko, je réfléchissais à un truc. Ma journée ? Bah ça va. Les élèves de premières années ont l'air sympathiques.

-Tu as vu les fameux jumeaux ?

-Rin et Len ?

-Oui. Ils sont vraiment incroyables. La petite Rin est trop mignonne, à trainer son frère partout comme une peluche.

-Je suppose. Ils ont du talent, en tout cas.

-Ah ? Vraiment ?

-Oui, pour avoir entendu leurs chants, je peux t'assurer qu'ils ont un sacré talent et une voix incroyable.

-Et ils sont gentils, en plus. On a vite sympathisé.

-Vous êtes amis ?

Sur le coup, j'étais resté bête je dois vous l'avouer.

Ma soeur, amis avec Rin et Len Kagamine ?

Surprenant.

Ma soeur trainait plutôt avec des plus vieux qu'elle.

M'enfin, bon.

Elle fait ses choix.

J'y peut rien !

C'est comme Rin.

Tu as beau lui dire que c'est dangereux, elle le fera quand même.

Elle détestait être dépendante.

Dès qu'on lui proposait de l'aide elle disait systématiquement :

_Ah non, hein ! Tu ne m'aides pas, je vais y arriver seule ! _

Ahahah.

Je me souviens qu'une fois, elle voulait attraper toute seule les assiettes.

La soirée s'est terminée à l'hôpital, les assiettes lui étaient tombés dessus.

Mmh.

Pas si drôle que ça en fait.

Enfin bon.

Rin était comme ça, je n'y pouvais rien, elle non plus.

Mais la plupart du temps, elle parvenait à ses fins.

Je me souviens qu'après avoir longuement discuté avec ma soeur, nous avions raccrochés.

Il devait être... 21 heures ?

Enfin quand je dis longuement discuté, vous savez, j'ai juste écouté ce que ma soeur disait.

Elle parlait de tout, Gakuko.

De Miki, de ses amies, de Maman, de ses cours, de ses sorties, de la pluie et du beau temps.

Si si !

Je vous jure.

Elle m'a dit :

Tu sais, Gakupo, demain il va encore pleuvoir. C'est malin, je devais allez au parc avec Miki mais on a été obligé d'annuler. Alors j'irai la voir dans deux où trois jours, comme apparemment, tu sais, il devrait faire beau. La neige c'est fantastique. Miki, elle, elle adore ça.

_Tu sais quoi, Choux ? J'adore la neige. C'est magique ! ~_

_Moi aussi, j'aime la neige, mon ange._

Hh...

...

...

...

Des fois, je me demande ...

Non rien.

Je dois vous expliquer encore deux où trois choses.

Comment cela est arrivée, comment nous avons su, pourquoi elle a fait ça, pourquoi je vais faire ça.

J'essayerai de faire court, je ne veux pas vous importunez plus que nécessaire.

_-On dirait un scientifique ! _

_-Tu aimes les scientifiques ?  
_

_-Il n'y a que toi, que j'aime ! ~  
_

J'ai fixé ma guitare, qui avait trouvé repos sur le sol.

Je l'ai reprise, et j'ai gratté quelques cordes, pour tester les notes et la solidité.

Quelqu'un à frapper à la porte.

Je me suis levé, et j'ai ouvert.

Et vous savez quoi ?

J'ai rarement regretté ce que j'ai fait par la suite.

**Fiiiin ! ~**

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Pardonnez moi pour ce retard dans cette fiction, mais je ne trouvais pas beaucoup l'inspiration vers le début, je racontais des conneries pas possible. Enfin bref, avec l'arrivée de Gakuko dans l'histoire je vous préviens, ça risque de tourner à quelque chose de bizarre. Enfin bon, je bosse sur ma collab' et donc je verrais quel chapitre je poste en premier ! :)  
**

**Bonne journée/soirée ! ~ **


	3. Chapter 3

Jinsei Game prend plus de temps que prévue, alors je bosse un peu sur les autres fictions avant les défis, pardon ! T.T

Chapitre 3./

_Bon, arrête de regarder la télé et viens dehors avec moi il fait beau et il neige ! ~ _

Oui, elle était comme ça, elle n'aimait pas que je reste assis dans rien faire devant la télé.

Ah ah.

...

Oui, bon ce n'est peut-être pas si drôle que ça en fait.

Ai-je dit que ça devait être drôle ?

Peut-être pas.

Hh...

Où on en était ?

Ah oui, je n'ai presque jamais regretté d'avoir ouvert la porte.

Presque jamais, parce que peut-être que si je ne l'avais pas ouverte, on en serait pas là aujourd'hui.

Mais d'un autre côté, elle serait peut-être dans la même situation maintenant donc au final, ça change pas grand chose n'est-ce pas ?

Je vous expliquerai plus tard, plus tard, plus tard.

C'est bizarre, on remet tout à plus tard, vous avez remarqués ça vous ?

Vous vous en fichez pas mal, vous voulez savoir ce qu'il y a derrière la porte.

Vous l'avez devinés seuls ?

Oui, il y avait Rin devant ma porte.

Rin Kagamine.

Eleve de première année au collège/lycée de musique Vocaloid.

Rin, trempée jusqu'au os.

Comme ce jour là.

M'enfin, vous n'êtes pas encore au courant, alors ça ne sert à rien de dire ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Rin, qui me tendait des clefs en souriant d'un air forcé.

Je n'ai jamais compris comment tu as eu mes clefs,Rin.

Toi non plus, j'en suis sur.

Mais si tu savais - et si ça se trouve, tu savais, tu savais ce qui allait arriver, ce qu'on allait devenir ! -, tu en as fait exprès.

Parce que tu aurais pu allez chez ma soeur.

Mais je suis content que tu sois venu là, tu vois ?

- Rin ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

La question qui a traversé mon esprit.

La question la plus stupide au monde, je vous promets.

Où alors, la question la plus stupide du monde c'est

"Tu veux manger des poireaux avec des aubergines,où des aubergines avec des poireaux, ce soir ?"

Qui disait ça, déjà ?

Ah oui, l'ex petite amie de ma soeur.

Mi...

Mik...

Miku !

Voilà, une élève à moi, qui avait sorti ça une fois.

- Vous... Avez oubliés vos clefs, alors je suis venu vous les rendre.

- Tu es trempé !

- Bah, en même temps, il pleut des cordes hein je vais pas être sèche...

Tu m'as regardé comme si j'étais vraiment stupide.

Je crois, tu vois, je crois que tu as raison.

Je suis vraiment idiot, parfois.

Parfois ?

Tout le temps, plutôt.

Mais quand j'ai regardé les clefs, j'ai compris que ce n'était pas _mes_ clefs.

Non, je n'ai pas de petites oranges sur mon porte-clef.

Moi, j'ai des aubergines dessus.

Ok, c'est pas mieux...

Ces clefs là, elles étaient à toi Rin.

- Ce ne sont pas mes clefs, tu as fais tout ça pour rien Rin...

- Je sais...

C'est seulement maintenant que j'ai vu ta valise jaune vif, et ton sac de cours remplie à craquer.

- Pourquoi te promènes-tu avec tout ça ?

Je t'ai demandé ça.

Comme ça.

- Est-ce que tu veux entrer ?

...

...

C'est stupide comme question.

- Pardon, je suppose que tu dois allais...

- Bon, vous vous poussez que j'entre ?

Tu m'as choqué, ce jour-là.

Je ne pensais pas que tu entrerais.

Tu t'es posté devant ma télé, et tu as regardé tout autour.

- Vous vivez seul, j'en suis sur !

- Bah...

- OK, j'ai compris, heureusement que je suis ici !

- Pourquoi tu es ici au fait ?

Tes joues avaient pris une teinte rouge adorable.

Maintenant...

C'est terminé...

Enfin bon.

Tu as eue l'air gênée.

Je crois que tu étais gênée.

- B-bah... J-je me suis disputée avec Len... E-et je me suis dit que je pouvais venir ici...

Tu as regardé le plafond, parlant avec une petite voix.

Mais je t'ai entendu.

- Et bien... Tu peux rester quelque jours le temps que tout ça se tasse, si tu veux...

Un grand sourire a étiré tes lèvres, et tu t'es affalée sur le canapé.

J'ai d'abord était un peu choqué par ce comportement étrange puis...

Ça m'a attendri un peu, de te voir comme ça, regardant la télévision avec autant d'intérêt.

- A la maison, on a une toute petite télé, la votre elle est géante !

- Vraiment ?

- Ouais, je vous assure !

Je t'ai regardé t'approcher de mes poissons rouges avec un air de gamine a qui on venait d'offrir un château de princesse.

- Heeuuu, des poissons ! J'ai toujours voulu en avoir mais maman dit que je ne suis pas assez responsable !

J'ai légèrement ricané, amusé de te voir réagir ainsi à cause de banal poisson rouge.

- Tu veux leur donner à manger ?

- Oh oui, oh oui, s'il vous plaît je peux ? ~

Je t'ai donnée la nourriture et tu en as versé un peu dans le bocal avec le visage d'une enfant.

Tu es adorable, avec cette bouille, tu l'as toujours su.

Alala ~

- Voilaaaaa ! ~

- Tu as faim, je suppose ?

- Haa... Euh... Ouais un peu je crois...

- Tu crois ?

Je me souviens vaguement d'avoir arqué un sourcil.

- Bah oui...

Tu as eue subitement l'air mal à l'aise.

Ai-je dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas dire ?

C'est la question que je me suis posé à cet instant.

Si j'avais su, je ne t'aurai pas demandé ça mais je ne savais pas et comme un idiot je t'ai posé la question.

Je suis bel et bien le plus idiot des idiots.

- Bon, je crois qu'il doit me rester des pâtes je vais les faire. Ca te dit ?

Bizarrement, ça ne m'a pas parut étrange de te parler comme ça, face à face. Pas comme professeur vers un élève, mais comme.. Comme Gakupo vers Rin. Où un père face à sa fille. Bien que tu ne sois pas ma fille.

- Hm, ça devrait aller !

Tu as légèrement sourit et tu t'es installé à la table. Tu as sortie des cahiers de ton sac et tu as commencée à travailler pendant que moi, je m'efforçai de préparer quelque chose de mangeable.

J'ai entendu un bruit sourd.

- Rin ?

Pas de réponse.

- Rin ?

Toujours pas de réponse.

J'ai sérieusement commencé à m'inquiéter et je suis retourné dans la salle.

Tu étais allongé sur le sol, secoué de violent tremblement.

Bordel, tu étais en train de faire une crise d'épilepsie !

**Fin du chapitre ! **

**Voilà, je suis cruelle mais après tout ceci est une fiction basée sur le drame. ._. **

**Pardon ! *Va se cacher au pays des licornes*[- Ceci est un clin d'oeil à Tai, tu reconnaîtras cette phrase !XD]**

**Hm. Donc oui, voilà je l'ai fini rapidement celui-ci aussi en fait ! Fait en même pas une heure et demi, je suis trop fière ! Surtout que j'ai décidé de changer la fin, mais elle restera dramatique. Mais moins que l'autre ! ~ **

**Merci (a)**


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà, le chapitre 4 d'Excuse Moi mon Ange !

Merci pour vos gentils reviews, ça m'encourage à continuer ! *3*

* * *

.Chapitre 4.

* * *

Bordel, tu étais en train de faire une crise d'épilepsie, quoi !

Je me suis rué vers toi, attrapant rapidement un coussin.

Ma mère souffre d'épilepsie photosensible, j'avais donc l'habitude de réagir face à ce genre de crise.

J'ai regardé l'heure :

19h02.

Bon, si à 19h05, la crise n'était pas calmé, j'appelle le 15.

J'ai inspiré à fond, j'ai glissé avec douceur le coussin sous ta tête, en te mettant en Position Latéral de Sécurité.

Voir ma mère faire une crise d'épilepsie était surprenant.

Mais la tienne, était spectaculaire.

Tu gisais, inconsciente, secoués de violents spasmes.

Peu de temps après - peut être une dizaine de secondes ? -, j'ai vu ton pantalon qui commençait à être...

Encore plus mouillé qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Hm.

Ça m'a toujours choqué, que tu fasses de telles crises.

Puis, ça c'est calmé.

Heureusement.

Je n'avais pas envie de t'emmener à l'hôpital.

Non, vraiment pas envie du tout !

Péniblement, tu as ouvert les yeux.

Je me souviens d'avoir caresser tes cheveux.

Il faut toujours rester avec la personne souffrante, après une crise d'épilepsie.

C'est toujours, assez traumatisant, il faut le dire.

Pour les deux, ouais.

Surtout pour toi.

Tu m'as regardée d'un air désolée, tu as repoussé ma main.

J'ai soupiré.

- Elle est où, votre salle de bain ?

Ton intonation, le ton que tu avais employé, était si dur ! Froid, vide.

- Au fond du couloir.

Tu t'es levée, maladroitement.

J'ai tentée de t'aider, tu m'as repoussée.

- Je peux le faire toute seule ! J'suis pas une gamine !

J'ai vaguement le souvenir d'avoir soupiré.

Tu as commencé à marcher, la tête haute.

- Rin ?

Je t'ai interpelé.

J'avais l'atroce impression que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Tu t'es retournée vers moi.

J'ai compris ce qui te faisait agir ainsi.

Des larmes dévalaient tes joues, à flot.

Tu m'as fusillée du regard d'un air :

T'es content, tu m'as vu pleurer ?!

- Ca t'arrive souvent ?

Tu as froncé les sourcils, puis reniflé.

Je me suis doucement approché de toi.

Tu as reculé.

- Il ne faut pas que tu es honte. Ma maman fait aussi des crises d'épilepsie. J'ai l'habitude.

Tu as détourné le regard, tu as recommencé à marcher, avec un sanglot étouffé.

Tu as cru que je ne l'avais pas entendu ?

- J'm'en fous.

J'ai sourit malgré moi.

Tu étais trop mignonne, à faire ta petite butée.

- Rin, je suis sérieux.

- Et alors ? J'veux pas de votre pitié.

J'ai été surpris, que tu puisses penser, que j'avais pitié de toi.

Non, au contraire.

J'avais envie de t'aider, de pouvoir t'aider, te faire prendre conscience que justement, ce que j'éprouvais était de la compassion et pas de la pitié.

- Je n'éprouve aucune pitié, pour toi Rin. Au contraire, j'ai envie de t'aider.

_T'arrête avec tes mots savants, choux ? J'aime pas quand t'parles comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'être une attardée ! _

Vous savez, quand j'y repense - Excusez moi, je coupe la scène mais il faut bien que je vous explique des choses, non ? -, Rin, elle n'avait pas une très bonne mémoire.

Mais elle s'accrochait en classe, elle prenait des notes.

Elle s'acharnait, elle se battait comme une tigresse pour avoir de bons résultats.

Parfois, elle y arrivait, d'autre fois non.

Elle balbutiait, aussi souvent.

En plein milieu de phrase, elle perdait ses mots, elle s'énervait.

Je me souviens qu'une fois à table, elle me récitait un poème qu'elle devait apprendre en cours de japonais.

Elle avait commencé, puis les mots semblèrent lui échapper.

Je me rappelle que ça l'avait tellement énervée, qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer.

Et moi, je l'avais prise dans mes bras, je lui avait embrassé tendrement le front en lui disant que ce n'était pas grave, qu'elle réussira la prochaine fois.

Je me souviens parfaitement de sa réponse :

_Mais si, c'est grave ! Si j'y arrive pas maintenant, je n'y arriverai jamais, donc j'échouerai, j'aurai une mauvaise note, ça me déprimera, j'étudierai plus, et résultat, je finirai en tant que serveuse dans un trou minable ! Moi je veux être médecin, pas serveuse ! _

Rin avait de grande ambition, pour elle.

Je trouvais ça très bien, qu'à 14 ans, elle soit aussi déterminée à travailler.

Haa...

Rin était une jeune fille extraordinaire.

Elle avait une grande passion pour la médecine.

Ça me faisait sourire, à chaque fois.

Mais, on va reprendre là, où nous nous étions arrêtés, je suppose que mon charabia inutile vous ennuie. Vous ne devez rien comprendre, mais rassurez-vous, je vous dévoilerai tout en temps et en heure...

Je lui avait donc dit que j'éprouvai que de la compassion à son égard.

Et...

Et je...

Je me souviens que tu avais levé ton regard empli de larmes vers moi...

Et qu'un petit sourire navré à étirer tes lèvres...

Tu as murmuré quelque petits mots, qui m'ont donnés envie de te secouer comme un prunier pour te faire changer d'envie...

- Vous avez tort.

En quoi avais-je tort, mon ange ?

Dit-le moi.

Ai-je tort de t'avoir aimé ?

Non, je ne regrette pas.

Ai-je tort de t'avoir accueilli chez moi ?

Non, jamais je ne l'ai regretté.

Car même si je ne l'avais pas fait, nous en serions là.

Mais d'un côté, si je ne l'avais pas fait, je n'aurai pas autant souffert et je ne me préparerai pas à faire ce que je souhaite faire dès que j'aurai terminé de vous expliquer le **_pourquoi_** du **comment** .

Mais est-ce que j'ai déjà regretté quelque chose quand il s'agit de toi, ma chérie ?

Non, je ne regrette rien.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

Haussement d'épaule de ta part.

- Je vous dit simplement que vous avez tort.

Si, à la rigueur, il y a une chose que je regrette.

T-ta...

T-ta..

Non c'est trop dur.

Peut-être plus tard, mais là, c'est pas possible.

C'est beaucoup trop tôt.

- Si, vous avez tort, je vous le dis, je vous le dis, vous avez tort, vous ne pouvez pas être mon amie, on ne doit pas être amie, parce qu'après ce sera trop tard, trop tard vous m'entendez ?!

Tu as commencé par chuchoter, tu as commencé à crier, tu as hurlé tes derniers mots.

- Rin, calme toi... Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je ne veux pas que tu crois que j'ai pitié de toi. Non, moi, je comprends ce que tu vis. D'accord ?

Tu m'as regardé comme si j'étais fou.

J'ai sourit doucement.

Ouah.

Quand je le dis comme ça, ça sonne extraordinaire.

Je ne souris presque jamais.

C'est vrai !

Que quand je juge que l'acte accompli, où ce qu'on m'a dit à suffisamment d'importance.

Impassible, moi ?

Non.

Renfermé ?

Oui, surement.

Tu as prudemment avancé vers moi.

Tout doucement, d'abord, tu as appuyé ton doigt contre mon bras droit.

Tu as continué d'appuyer, enfonçant son petit ongle dans ma chaire.

Mais je n'ai rien senti.

- Ouah.. Vous existez vraiment..

J'ai arqué un sourcil, surpris.

Bah oui, j'existe, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, non ?

Enfin, sur le coup, j'ai été choqué, puis attendri.

Tu as continué d'appuyer sur mon bras, puis tu as tout aussi doucement prit ma main.

Tes petites mains froides sont entrés en contact avec les miennes, mes grandes mains chaudes.

Tu as eue un tout petit sourire, et tu as collé ma main contre ta joue.

- Vous avez les mains chaudes... Ça fait du bien.. Len, il a toujours les mains froides...

Je t'ai vu frissonner.

- Rin, tu as froid ?

Tu as levé les yeux vers moi.

- Hm... Oui, un peu... Mes vêtements collent...

- Viens, je vais t'amener à la salle de bain, tu pourras prendre ta douche comme ça.

- Mh, merci...

Tu m'as encore regardé, les yeux débordants de larmes et ton regard empli de reconnaissance.

J'ai hoché la tête, et après, je t'ai emmené dans la salle de bain.

Durant le court trajet, du début du couloir, à la salle d'eau, tu n'as pas lâché ma main.

Ma main n'avait pas quittée ta joue.

C'était un tic chez toi, je me souviens de ça.

Oui, tu prenais ma main et tu l'appuyais fortement contre ta joue.

Et tu fermais les yeux, et tu souriais avec toute la tendresse dont tu étais capable.

Ah, tu étais trop mignonne quand tu faisais ça...

Tu as finalement lâché ma main.

- Sensei ?

Tu m'as encore regardé.

Tu semblais hésiter, je ne savais pas pourquoi.

- Oui, Rin ?

J'ai légèrement incliné le visage.

- Est-ce que vous pouvez me serrer dans vos bras, s'il vous plaît ?

J'ai été surpris par ta demande, mais je me suis exécuté sans me plaindre.

J'ai doucement ouvert les bras vers toi, et sans hésitation, cette fois là, tu es venue te blottir contre moi.

Ton petit corps trempée et froid contre le mien m'a donné un long frisson, mais ce n'était pas désagréable.

Je sais que tu avais du mal à supporter _tout ça._

C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté.

Mais j'aurai du savoir qu'il n'y avait pas _que ça..._

J'aurai franchement préféré.

* * *

Fiou, voilà, j'ai terminé ce chapitre entre une série que j'adore ! J'avais commencé une petite demi-heure avant le début, et j'ai terminé là. Il est donc 18h25 quand j'écris ceci, et nous sommes le 2 mars 2013 ! Là où je vis, il pleut des cordes. Ouah, c'est super, ma vie n'est-ce pas ? Enfin bon, je dois vous ennuyer pas mal avec mes petites histoires de ma vie qui est superbement nul, je vous laisse et vous dit à bientôt pour le chapitre 5 !


	5. Chapter 5

Alors que la neige tombe sur notre chère Normandie (pour une fois que ce n'est pas de la pluie ._. ), et que les bus ne circulent pas, comme je ne peux pas aller au collège je vous poste ce chapitre ! En fait, j'en ai ras le bol de vous faire attendre chaque semaine pour des chapitres alors voilà, le rythme est interrompu ! ~ En espérant vous revoir ! :3 /Pourquoi je dis ça ?/

* * *

Chapitre 5

* * *

D'abord, ça a commencé à table.

Où après ta douche.

Ça me perturbe de vous parler de ça.

C-c'est vrai, parce que...

Parce que...

Parce que c'est tellement compliqué d'expliquer tout ça !

Enfin bon, je vais faire un effort..

C-c'est ce que tu veux ?

_Fais un effort, choux, tu peux le faire ! ~ _

Mh, c'est ce que tu voulais toujours.

Que je fasse des efforts.

Bizarrement, ça sonnait moins ...

Autoritaire ?

Quand c'est elle qui me le disait.

Mais quand c'était ma mère, c'était une autre histoire.

T'avais-je déjà emmené chez ma mère ?

Hm... Il me semble que oui.

Je ne me souviens plus très bien, mais surement, si je t'y ai déjà emmené, je m'en rappellerai en temps voulu.

Donc, qu'est-ce que je disais ?

Ah oui, que j'avais commencé à remarquer quelque changements.

D'abord à table.

D'habitude tu bavardais gaiement.

Enfin je crois.

Mais là, tu étais silencieuse.

Je me souviens que tes cheveux gouttaient sur ton pyjama.

Une nuisette jaune, avec un short noir.

Au début j'ai cru que tu étais gêné.

Parce que c'est vrai, c'est gênant, non ?

Mais tu le savais, toi ?

Oui, tu le savais.

Mais savais-tu ce que nous allions devenir, ce que nous allions traverser?

Ensemble ?

Toi et Moi ?

Rin et Gakupo ?

Non, je pense que personne ne pouvait le prévoir.

Pas même toi.

Mais si ça se trouve, putain,tu pouvais avoir conscience de ce truc entre nous !

Et moi, j'étais aveuglé.

Aveuglé par quoi ?

Aucune idée.

Mais j'étais aveuglé, je le suis encore.

**Plus pour longtemps.**

Mais je le suis encore.

Enfin bon.

C'est une histoire longue je que vous compte.

Donc on va continuer, sinon je risque de m'égarer et vous ne comprendrez plus rien.

C'était encore le premier soir, nous mangions ensemble.

Tu as laissé tomber ta fourchette.

Bah c'était pas bien grave que je me suis dit, après tout, ça arrive nan ?

Tu t'es baissé pour ramasser cette foutu fourchette.

Oui parce que je t'ai nettement entendu dire "foutu fourchette".

J'ai rit, mais doucement.

Pour que tu ne m'entendes pas.

Enfin bon, tu as ramassé cette fourchette.

Cinq minutes après, ce fut ton couteau qui tomba.

Quoi de grave ?

Cela arrive également, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais cette fois-là, tu n'as pas pu la ramasser.

Je m'en suis bien rendu compte.

Tu fixais ta main qui tenait le couteau - la gauche - d'un air énervé.

Elle ne semblait pas avoir changé de position depuis avoir lâché brutalement le couteau.

- Naaan, pas encore ! As-tu grognée, en prenant ton poignet de ta main droite.

- Un problème, Rin ? Demandai-je.

- Hm. Non, pas vraiment.

- Tu es sur ?

- Oui, j'vous dit que ça va. C'est juste une petite faiblesse.

Tu as agité le bras, et ensuite tu t'es penchée pour ramasser le couteau.

- Voilà vous voyez ?

- Quand même. Ça arrive souvent, ce genre de faiblesse ?

- Mouais. De temps en temps, mais c'est moins fréquent.

- Avant, ça l'était plus ?

- C'est compliqué.

- Je suppose.

Nous avons continués de manger en silence, jusqu'à la fin du repas.

- Tu veux un dessert ?

- Non, merci.

- Tu es sur ?

- Oui.

- D'accord.

- A-ah... Euh, si ! V-vous avez des oranges ?

- Des oranges ?

- O-ouais.

Tu as rougis.

Brusque changement de personnalité ?

Surement.

Ça arrive souvent, non ?

Je crois me rappeler que oui.

Enfin bon.

- Je crois, je vais voir.

Je vais voir si il reste des oranges, et effectivement il en reste une que je m'empresse de te donner.

Tu me remercies timidement et commence à éplucher le fruit.

Je te regarde faire, et allume la télé.

Ah, aurais-je capté ton attention en allumant cet écran ?

Tu regardes la télé d'un air fasciné, en portant machinalement les morceaux d'oranges à ta petite bouche.

- Oh, il va bientôt neiger ?

Voilà ce que tu dis en regardant la présentatrice de télé qui annonçait prochainement de la neige.

J'ai vu que tu baillais.

- Fatigué ?

- Ca fatigue, les crises d'épilepsies.

Tu as ris doucement.

Bien loin, la Rin froide et distante.

Voilà la petite Rin rieuse et souriante que j'aimais.

_J'suis pas petite d'abord ! _

Je me souviens que tu disais souvent cela.

Parce que ...

Parce que je ne sais pas pourquoi tu disais ça.

Mais bon.

C'est pas très important ?

- Tu veux aller te coucher ?

- Non.

- Tu es fatiguée ?

- Oui.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller te coucher ?

- Je ne me souviens plus.

Tu hausses les épaules, en prenant un nouveau morceau d'orange.

- Ca ne te fais rien ?

- Je m'en fou, j'ai l'habitude.

- Tu as l'habitude d'avoir des troubles de mémoires ?

- Oui.

- Mmh. Tu es un peu étrange.

- Merci.~

Tu ris à nouveau, en repoussant les épluchures d'oranges.

- Tu dormiras dans ma chambre, je dormirai sur le canapé. D'accord ?

- Je ne veux pas déranger !

Tu croises les bras et vient t'asseoir à côté de moi, sur le sofa.

Tu boudes ?

Je me souviens, maintenant, oui, je me souviens de quelques détails.

Tu aimais bouder.

Oui, tu aimais bouder parce que dès que je rentrai, je t'achetai un petit quelque-chose.

Et tu aimais les petites babioles, sans importance.

Oui, tu aimais ces petites choses inutiles que je t'apportai souvent.

- Tu ne déranges pas, tu sais ?

- Je suis fatiguée...

Tu t'es allongée, la tête sur mes cuisses.

J'ai été franchement...

Surpris.

Étonné.

Oui, tu m'as pris de cours, là.

Tu as fermé les yeux, et au bout d'une petite demi-heure tu t'es endormi.

Alors tout doucement, je t'ai prise dans mes bras comme un mari l'aurait fait à sa femme, et je suis allé te coucher dans mon lit.

Mais, tu t'es agrippé à ma chemise en couinant doucement.

- J-je veux pas être seule...

Pourquoi serais-tu seule ?

N'étais-je pas avec toi ?

Ne l'ai-je toujours pas été ?

- Tu peux rester autant de temps que tu veux, d'accord ?

- C-ca me fait peur, d'être seule...

Tu ne parles pas souvent de tes peurs.

_Mes peurs sont ridicules._

Pourquoi ?

_J'en ai tellement honte._

Ai-je ta confiance, au moins ?

_Pourquoi ne l'aurais-tu pas ?_

On sera toujours ensemble ?

_Oui._

Pourquoi je demande ça ?

_Parce que tu es idiot._

Je suis idiot.

_C'est ce que je viens de te dire._

Non franchement, je suis idiot.

_Je viens de te le dire ! _

Je soupire et te fais doucement décrocher ma chemise.

_Ne me laisse pas seule._

Tu te roules sur toi-même, et te couvre de la couverture.

Tu es mignonne quand tu dors.

_J'suis pas mignonne !_

Je vais déplier le sofa, puis je pars prendre ma douche.

Après m'être en pyjama je me glisse au lit.

_Pourquoi tu dors ?_

Parce qu'en dormant, j'oublie ma douleur...

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 5 d'Excuse-Moi Mon Ange ! ~Chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude mais bon je voulais poster deux chapitre aujourd'hui mais je n'ai pas pu, étant trop tentée d'aller jouer dans la neige. Vive la Normandie, il neige ! Donc demain, je ne vais pas au collège non plus, vu qu'apparemment la préfecture à décider de fermer le collège. Youpi ! ~ Donc demain je poste Echo Of A Voice et il y aura une nouvelle en hors sujet (les notes avant et après le chap') ~ Bonne journée/matinée/soirée. ~ :3


	6. Chapter 6

Heeeeep ~ Bonjour les Crevettes, aujourd'hui chapitre d'Excuse Moi Mon Ange ! :D J'ai la pêche, je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai la pêche ! ~ Donc, voilà. :3

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6

Excuse-Moi Mon Ange

* * *

Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de ce que a quoi j'ai rêvé cette nuit-là.

Mais tu sais ce qui m'a le plus surpris ?

Je n'étais plus tout seul dans le lit.

Nous étions trois.

Trois.

Oui, trois.

Le bocal de poisson, toi et moi.

Apparemment, tu avais du te réveiller pendant la nuit et tu étais me trouver dans mon lit.

Bon, ça ne m'a pas dérangé plus que ça.

Mais le bocal à poisson...

C'est ça, qui m'a fait le plus peur, je crois.

Vous imaginez, vous vous réveillez et devant vous...

Un bocal de poisson.

Surprenant.

Enfin bon, après avoir passé la frayeur du matin...

Je suis allé prendre ma douche.

Il était 7H30, lorsque je suis sortie.

Tu dormais encore.

J'ai commencé par faire le petit déjeuner.

Bol de café et quelques tartines avec du beurre pour moi.

Et...

Je ne savais pas quoi te faire manger, ce matin.

Donc, abandonnant l'idée du petit déjeuner, je suis allé m'installer à côté de toi.

Je t'ai regardé dormir, tranquillement.

Tu semblais faire un beau rêve, car un grand sourire d'enfant étirait tes lèvres.

Je me suis surpris moi même en passant ma main dans tes cheveux, soyeux.

Péniblement, tu as ouvert les yeux et je me suis dépêché d'enlever ma main.

- J'arrive...

Tu as grimacé.

- Ca ne va pas ?

J'ai murmuré.

- J'ai très mal à la tête.

Oh.

- Je dois avoir de l'aspirine, tu en veux ?

- Non merci, ça va aller...

Doucement, tu t'es levé et tu as vacillé sur tes jambes.

Je me suis dit que c'était normal, je vacille un peu moi aussi le matin.

Ce qui était moins normal, c'est qu'à peine après avoir fait deux pas...

Tu t'es écroulée au sol avec un hurlement de surprise.

Je me suis précipité à côté de toi, franchement inquiet.

La crise d'épilepsie, les maux de têtes, la perte d'équilibre, les faiblesses musculaires..

Bah, ce n'est qu'une coïncidence, après tout ?

La crise d'épilepsie peut avoir déclenché des maux de têtes, eux même entraînant des faiblesses musculaires donc une perte d'équilibre !

Oui, après tout...

On pouvait voir ça ainsi.

C'est comme ça que j'ai prit les choses.

Aah...

Quel idiot.

Je suis vraiment un idiot de première classe.

- Rin ça va ?

J'ai demandé.

Tu as grimacé en guise de réponse.

OK, compris.

Non, ça ne va pas.

- J'aurai préféré rester à la maison...

Vague murmure, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

- Au moins, je ne vous causerai pas d'inquiétude...

Comment as-tu pu savoir que j'étais inquiet à ton sujet ?

* * *

Finalement, aujourd'hui, tu n'as pas déjeuné.

"Len va m'apporter quelque chose, j'en suis sure."

Mmh. Surement.

Après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment mes affaires.

Je t_'_ai donc conduit à l'arrêt de bus.

_Pour faire comme si de rien n'était, OK ?_

ok.

Compris.

Je t'ai déposée avec cinq minutes d'avance, parce que tu savais que ton frère arrivait toujours deux minutes avant l'arrivée du bus.

- Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne en voiture ?

J'ai demandé pour la énième fois.

J'avais un peu peur qu'elle soit prise d'une crise d'épilepsie, où d'autre chose.

Qui sait ?

- Mais oui, ça va aller !

Soupir.

Je m'inquiète trop.

_Choux, t'es gentil mais arrête de t'inquiéter ! J'ai plus 5 ans !_

Oui.

Tu as raison.

Tu n'as pas 5 ans

Hh, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'inquiète.

Tu es grande après tout, non ?

Non ?

Si, bien sur que tu es grande.

Tu refermes la portière et je démarre pour me rendre au collège.

La neige a fondu à cause de la pluie.

Ah..

C'est dommage, n'est-ce pas ? (N/A : Kaito a mangé toute la neige ! TpT )

J'aime bien la neige, des fois.

Des fois, parce que ...

Parce que...

Oh et puis, merde, vous saurez pourquoi plus tard !

* * *

Arrivé au collège, je gare la voiture.

C'était sans compter mon ami Kaito qui m'a sauté dessus une fois que je suis sorti de la voiture.

- Tu devineras JAMAIS !

Qu'il s'est écrié.

Il me hurle dans les oreilles.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, encore ?

Il saute partout autour de moi, le visage enjoué

Je cherche du regard le bus.

Quand est-ce qu'il arrive ?

- Meiko, Meiko, Meiko ! ~

Il chantonne.

Il ne m'a pas écouté.

J'y crois.

- Je suppose que c'est en rapport avec Meiko, vu ce que tu chantonnes ?

- Oui, oui, on sort ensemble ce soir ! ~ Tu veux venir ? Ta soeur sera là !

Je réfléchi un instant.

Et Rin ?

Qu'est-ce que je fais de Rin ?

Hors de question de la laisser seule à la maison !

Pas avec ...

Tout ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir !

- Je sais pas.

Je soupire.

Il soupire a son tour.

- Rabat-joie, tu ne sais pas t'amuser !

Grognement de ma part.

Il me tape sur les nerfs, il commence à m'énerver, sérieusement.

- Si je sais m'amuser. J'ai simplement pas mal de boulot.

Ricanement de sa part.

- Ouais c'est ça...

* * *

Le bus arrive.

Comment je le sais ?

Je suis encore avec Kaito devant le collège.

Il essaye de me persuader de venir à cette soirée.

Encore.

Et vainement, par ailleurs.

Je remarque Miku qui entraîne...

Les jumeaux Kagamine derrière elle.

Len lance un regard inquiet à sa soeur, qui elle arbore un grand sourire joyeux.

Maline, en plus de ça.

Hh...

Ça me fait tellement bizarre de vous parler d'elle comme ça.

C'était toujours la première à me dire de ne pas parler d'elle ainsi, ça l'énervait.

M-mais vous savez, maintenant que...

Je me demande si elle savait.

Je sais que je répète ça souvent, mais je me pose vraiment cette question.

Est-ce que tout a été prévu ?

Tout ce qu'il s'est passé n'était-il du que au hasard ?

Où alors, savait-elle tout ça ?

Et elle avait essayée de me libérer de quelque chose ?

Mais de quoi ?

Rin aimait beaucoup de chose.

Elle était un peu naïve, il me semble.

Du genre à se dire que si elle est gentille avec quelqu'un, lui aussi l'est forcément.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il y avait tant de guerre, où des attentats dans le monde.

Mais bon.

Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez que je lui dise ?

Je ne voulais pas la décevoir...

Enfin bon.

Avant de disparaître derrière la barrière, elle me lança un regard étrange.

Comme si...

Comme si elle avait besoin d'aide.

[N/A : Non Tai, pas d'aide dans CE sens là ! ]

Qu'elle se sentait mal.

Je lui répond d'un air intrigué.

Tape sur l'épaule de la part de Kaito.

- Hey, Gaku' ! Arrête de baver devant la petite Kagamine et répond moi !

Je soupire.

Il m'emmerde, celui-là.

- Écoute, t'es gentil Kaito mais je n'ai pas envie OK ?

Et sur ce, je balance l'étui de ma guitare sur mon épaule et file dans ma classe.

Rapidement, je la regagne.

Je l'ouvre, saluant au passage quelque élèves.

- Gakuuuuuuuuu' !

Quelqu'un hurle.

Je pose ma guitare dans la salle et me tourne vers la personne.

Ma soeur.

Gakuko.

Derrière elle...

Len et Rin.

- Gaku', Gaku', Kaito m'a dit que tu venais pas ce soir !

Elle me gronde dessus.

A part ça tout va bien, j'ai presque 10 ans de plus qu'elle.

Mais oui, on a l'habitude tout les deux.

Les rôles s'inversent.

- T'es gentille Gakuko, mais j'ai pas envie de sortir !

Je croise les bras.

- Pourtant Len vient, lui !

Elle proteste.

Merde.

Je lance un regard interrogateur à Rin, qui hausse les épaules puis hoche la tête, discrètement.

Len regarde sa soeur.

- D'ailleurs tu étais où hier soir, Rin ?

Il semble inquiet.

Et re merde.

Qu'est-ce qu'on allait bien pouvoir dire ?

* * *

Hey ! Les cloches sont bien passées chez vous ? Moi oui, j'aime le chocolat ! ~ Bon en espérant que vous avez aimé ce chapitre 6 ! Ca prend forme doucement, mais là comment ils vont s'en sortir pour dire où Rin était passée ? La vérité où le mensonge ? ~ Ah, essayer de deviner ! En attendant je file bosser sur Echo Of A voice, son avant dernier chapitre ! Alala... :3 Bonne matinée/journée/soirée !

Bref mon voyage à Paris c'est bien déroulée, et comme je m'inspire de ce que je vois, dans une fiction que je prépare, je ferais des petits passages que je tiens de Paris (Style le métro, certaines rues, les carrousels et tout ça ... ;3 )


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, les petites crevettes emballés dans des compotes ! ^^ Comment vous allez ? Moi ça va ! Donc voilà, moi je serai absente pendant une semaine, du 22/04/2013 au 29/04/2013 donc une semaine ! Je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps d'écrire, donc je ne promets rien ! :) Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 7

Excuse-Moi Mon Ange

* * *

Le ciel est noir et est rempli d'étoiles, cette nuit.

Je me souviens d'un soir, où nous étions assis sur un banc.

Tout les deux, tranquille.

A regarder le ciel.

Pas de nuages.

Seulement la lune, pleine.

Vous savez, quand je pense à tous ce que nous avons fait ensemble...

J'en ai les larmes aux yeux.

Parce que j'ai tout foiré.

Oui, on peut dire que c'est de ma faute

Alors, mon ange, si tu m'entends...

Pardonne moi.

Sérieux.

Je te demande pardon.

Pour toutes les conneries que j'ai pu faire.

Avant, après, pendant, hier, où bien ce que je compte faire.

Là, dès que j'ai terminé, de vous compter notre histoire.

Ce sera...

Quelque chose.

Oui, il y aura pleins de choses ...

Enfin bon !

Si je ne termine pas vite, je ne pourrai pas vraiment terminer.

...

...

...

Où est-ce que j'en étais ?

...

...

...

Ah oui !

Comment nous allions faire ?

Len venait de demander à sa soeur où elle a avait passé la nuit.

Je lui ai lancé un regard indécis, et elle a haussé les épaules d'un air ennuyé.

- Ça ne te regarde pas, Len.

J'ai franchement écarquillé les yeux, je pensais qu'ils étaient plus...

Francs l'un envers l'autre que ça.

Rin a froncé les sourcils et a replacé machinalement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, en soupirant.

- Sensei, est-ce qu'on répète ce soir ?

Gakuko m'a lancé un regard surpris puis a ricané.

- Gaku', je suppose qu'on se verra ... Ce soir.

J'ai grogné.

- Je t'ai dit que je ne savais pas si j'y allais, Gakuko.

- Cause toujours, nii-san, tu y seras, j'en suis sur !

Et la cloche a sonné.

* * *

- Stop, attend, Gakuko !

J'ai réussi à attraper ma soeur avant qu'elle ne s'enfuit du lycée.

- Nii-san j'ai pas le temps, je dois retrouver Miki, elle s'est _**encore** _perdue !

- Juste quelque chose, ça prend cinq minutes ! Je voudrais que tu testes avec moi quelque modifications sur la chorale !

- On ne peut pas voir ça demain ? Va chercher Miku !

- Miku a fini plus tôt aujourd'hui.

Une voix nous a coupé.

- Luka ? Que fais-tu là ?

Interloqué, je regardais l'ancienne élève de ce lycée.

C'était une belle jeune femme, avec des formes là où il fallait.

Ses grands yeux bleus océans semblaient froids et ses cheveux roses étaient noués en un chignon.

- J'attendais Miku, mais elle m'a dit qu'elle avait fini plus tôt.

- Oh, je vois.

Gakuko a roulé des yeux, tandis que je patientai.

Moi non plus, je n'avais pas tout mon temps !

- Gakuko, alors tu viens ?

- J'ai pas le temps, nii-san. Une prochaine fois.

- Gakuko !

- Y'a pas de Gakuko qui tienne !

Et moi qui comptait réviser un peu avec ma soeur...

C'est foutu, tiens.

Je soupire et retourne dans la salle de classe, rangeant distraitement quelques copies que je devais étudier pour des élèves.

Je prend ma tête entre mes mains, en soupirant bruyamment, tapotant des doigts sur le bureau.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter.

- Bah Sensei, ça va pas ?

Rin.

C'était Rin.

C'était toi, Rin.

Oui, c'était toi, Rin.

Je ne me laisserai jamais de dire ça.

Allez savoir pourquoi, tiens, je ne sais pas moi même !

Bref...

- Si, tout va bien.

J'ai souri.

Enfin non, j'ai grimacé.

Une sorte de sourire étrange, un tout petit.

Une ombre de sourire.

- Mentir, c'est mal.

Tu as froncé les sourcils.

- C'est vrai.

Cette fois, c'est toi qui a soupiré bruyamment

- Je ne suis pas trop petite pour comprendre, vous savez ?

J'étais surpris.

Oui, vraiment surpris.

- Je sais.

- Alors pourquoi vous mentez ?

- Je ne mens pas.

- Mensonge.

- Mais c'est vrai !

- Alors dîtes moi ce qui ne va pas.

Je t'ai gentiment ébouriffé les cheveux.

Tu as gonflé les joues en me fusillant du regard.

- Si vous ne me dîtes pas TOUT DE SUITE ce qu'il passe, je pleure, je vous préviens !

J'ai doucement soupiré.

Mais ne je n'ai pas répondu.

Du moins pas tout de suite.

- J'ai du travail à terminer.

Un grand sourire a étira ton visage et tu as tendu les mains vers moi.

- Alors je vais travailler avec vous ! Comme ça, comme vous m'hébergez quelque temps, je vous serai utile !

Tu as rabaissée...

Une seule main.

Tu as tapé des pieds en poussant un cri de colère.

- Putain, putain, putain !

- Rin, calme toi...

- Mais non je vais pas me calmer ! Ces putains de faiblesses m'arrivent de plus en plus souvent !

- Si tu te calmes, ça passera...

- Putain, non, je me calmerai pas ! Même en maths, c'matin, j'ai levé la main pour répondre mais je suis restée bloquer et tout le monde s'est foutu de moi !

Ta main s'est finalement rabaissée d'elle même, et à mon grand soulagement car je ne supporterai pas de te voir pleurer.

J'avais bien sur remarqué les larmes qui perlaient au coin de tes yeux, Rin.

Que croyais-tu ?

Que j'étais aveugle ?

Et bien non.

Enfin ce n'est pas une critique !

Ne va pas te vexer, hein !

Ce n'était pas pour être méchant !

- Enfin bon... On bosse sur cet enregistrement, dîtes, Sensei ?

- Puisque tu es là, autant en profiter, alors...

Je me suis levé et j'ai doucement repoussé la pile de papier sur lesquels j'étais censé me pencher pour les élèves de demains (où de la semaine prochaine.)

- Mis à part le piano, tu as pensé à ajouter des voix harmoniques ?

- Des voix harmoniques ?

- Et bien par exemple, à la deuxième partie du premier couplet - la partie où ton frère chante -, as-tu pensé à chanter aussi, les mêmes paroles, une mélodie presque similaire sauf la fin des notes ?

- Oh ! Et bien ...

Une petite rougeur a colorée tes joues.

Et moi j'en ai ri intérieurement.

Parce que tu étais trop mignonne.

- Je n'y avais pas pensée, non à vrai dire ...

J'aurai voulu sourire à cet instant.

Mais mes lèvres n'ont pas obéies.

- Haha... C'est plutôt gênant ...

Tu t'es gratté l'arrière du crâne en riant nerveusement.

J'ai vérifié rapidement - et discrètement - que personne n'était avec nous, bien que je savais parfaitement que rare était les personnes venant ici après les cours.

Bien, nous étions seuls.

Je t'ai gentiment ébouriffé les cheveux.

- Bah c'est pas important, maintenant nous avons l'idée !

- Ouais... Vous pouvez me donner les partitions, que je joue le début au piano, s'il vous plaît ?

- Oh oui, certainement.

J'ai farfouillé dans ma pochette couleur aubergine, et en sortit une liasse de feuille légèrement chiffonnée, que je t'ai tendu par la suite.

- Voilà.

- Merci.

Et tu m'as souri.

Doucement, certes.

Et peut-être un peu douloureusement.

Mais je ne savais pas pourquoi à l'époque.

Maintenant...

Maintenant...

Maintenant, tout cela est bien différent.

N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Le trajet en voiture, étrangement, fut silencieux.

Tu n'as pas cherché à engager la discussion.

Moi non plus.

Mais bon...

Je n'osais pas trop, en fait.

- Rin ?

J'ai finalement osé.

Ce silence était trop ...

Oppressant.

- Mh ?

Ton regard cristallin s'est tourné vers moi.

- Ca va ?

J'ai tourné légèrement mes yeux vers toi.

- Oui.

J'ai soupiré, tu as détourné le regard.

Puis, tu as serré ton sac jaune contre toi.

- Je n'en suis pas si sur.

Je n'ai pas osé caresser ta joue.

- Tu es toute pâle.

Tu t'es mordu la lèvre.

- J'ai un peu envie de vomir, en fait...

Oh.

C'était donc ça.

- Là tout de suite ?

Tes épaules se sont légèrement secouées.

Non.

Je ne pense pas.

- Je peux me retenir. Ca m'arrive souvent ces deux derniers mois.

Je me suis quand même arrêté.

On ne sait jamais.

Mais en vu du regard reconnaissant que tu m'as jeté, avant de te ruer hors de la voiture...

J'avais eu la bonne initiative.

Je t'ai entendu régurgiter ce que tu avais mangé récemment et je me suis approché doucement, pour retenir tes cheveux.

Hors de question de salir une si belle chevelure !

Légèrement haletante, tu es restée pencher au dessus du trottoir (N/A : L'endroit idéal pour vomir, effectivement mais en plein milieu de la route, je doute qu'il y ai des poubelles XD).

- Sensei...?

J'ai mis un instant à réaliser que tu venais de m'appeler.

- Oui ?

Tu as reniflé.

Et c'est seulement là que j'ai compris que tu étais en train de pleurer.

- J-je ne veux pas être seule...

J'ai frotté doucement ton dos.

- Tu n'es pas toute seule, Rin. Je suis là, ton fr...

- Non ! Mon frère n'est pas là pour moi ! Jamais il n'est là ! Tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est lui. Lui, et les autres filles.

Oh.

Je vois.

- Donc, je reprend. Je suis là, et puis je suppose que ma soeur aussi, elle a l'air de bien t'aimer.

Tu as hoché la tête, et je t'ai gentiment ébouriffé les cheveux.

Encore une fois.

Oui, bon, c'est devenu un tic, je n'y peut STRICTEMENT rien.

- Tu ne resteras plus seule, promis.

- Sensei...?

- Oui ?

- On peut aller à la fête de ce soir, s'il vous plaît ?

J'ai discrètement soupiré.

Je n'avais pas envie d'y aller, mais je n'avais pas envie de te refuser ça.

Surtout que je venais juste de promettre que tu ne serais plus seul.

Crédibilité, bonjour !

- D'accord.

* * *

Il y a trop de monde.

Beaucoup trop de monde.

Non pas que je sois asocial, mais ..

J'ai du mal à supporter les endroits où il y a du monde.

Comme cette discothèque.

Tu as l'air un peu mal à l'aise, dans ta petite robe noir et jaune.

J'ai l'air d'un parfait inconnu, avec ma chemise et mon jean noir.

- Tu es prête ?

Et c'est là que j'ai senti quelque chose qui a fait battre mon cœur.

Ta petite main chaude s'est déposé dans la mienne.

Tu as serré ma main.

Pas très fort, tu ne pouvais pas me faire mal.

Mais j'ai ressenti une pression au creux de ma grande main froide.

- Non, mais on va dire que oui.

Et ce n'était pas la dernière fois que j'entendais cette phrase...

* * *

HEY ! 8D Donc, oui, je suis censé être dans le sud (j'y suis, le vent souffle mais purée, il y a du SOLEIL !) mais bon, j'ai réussie à décrocher l'ordi comme l'amie avec qui je suis traîne sur facebook pour mettre des photos, moi je vole le PC et je poste ce chapitre ! Donc je l'avais commencé vendredi soir et un peu samedi matin, et ça explique le début.

Mh... Si je n'ai pas posté la trad' avant c'est que :

De 1) : Le PC est très très très très très vieux, et tout aussi lent. Terminer d'écrire ce chapitre m'a prit presque 1 heure. Il ne me restait que très peu de chose à écrire.

De 2) Vu que le PC est lent, ouvrir un autre onglet, et charger la page de l'histoire originale est donc très long.

De 3) J'ai pas mal avancer dans la trad chez moi en Normandie. Mais ma connexion Internet est foireuse (Et oiu, vivre dans la campagne pour Internet, selon l'endroit où on est c'est pas terrible terrible), et j'avais presque terminé mais là : CATASTROPHE. Connexion internet rompu, j'ai perdu tout le chapitre entièrement traduit.

De 4) J'avais une envie d'écrire cette fiction aujourd'hui, depuis que je me suis levée (3 heures du matin) et il fallait que je l'écrive. ~

De 5) J'ai la flemme de re-traduire tout aujourd'hui.

Donc voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Vos reviews me font toujours autant plaisir ! ~


End file.
